


Breaking Rules

by Codijette



Series: Royai drabbles [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codijette/pseuds/Codijette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time later, Roy and Riza return from dinner. (Disclaimer: I own nothing)<br/>Part of  a series, but can be read as a stand-alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Rules

Riza sat back and sighed in contentment. Roy was right. This restaurant really did make the best steaks in town. Even better, her dinner was free. Roy was paying for it. The two chatted for a while, then got up to leave. Roy insisted Riza drive to her house, and he would walk home from there.  
Riza pulled into the parking lot at her apartment complex. “That stupid jerk. He stole my favorite parking spot again,” she muttered. She found another spot and parked. Roy walked her to the door of the building. Suddenly, she felt like a schoolgirl returning home from a date.   
They reached the door and stopped. Riza turned to face Roy. “Thank you sir. This was a fun evening,” she said. She held out her hand for a handshake. Roy took her hand and pulled her closer to him. He stared down at her, a strange look in his eyes.  
“Lieutenant... Hawkeye... Riza... Marry me,” he said.  
“Sir?”  
“Marry me, Riza.” He pulled her even closer and kissed her.  
After a moment, Riza pulled away. “But sir, isn't there a rule against coworker relationships?”  
“We broke plenty of rules to defeat the homunculi. What's one more?”  
Riza stared at Roy, contemplating what life would be like married to him. She smiled. It would certainly never be dull. “Alright. Yes! I'll marry you, Roy.” She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
